The Black Cat and The Stray
by shinofangirl
Summary: The true love story of Train and Saya and how Creed's idiocy tears them apart. Warning for lemon and Character death.


**I own none of the characters or quotes used in this fan fiction. **

**Warnings: lemon and character death. **

**This is my first lemon and, as a girl, it is kind of hard to write as a guy so please be nice. **

The Black Cat and the Stray

He sat on the concrete bench, on the same roof where he sat every night. The stray cat he fed had already come and gone. He was waiting for her. For Saya. If she were chasing a bounty she would have told him so she had to be coming. He glanced over at the peak of the roof, near the chimneys, where she would stand, singing that same beautiful song, bathed in the moonlight. That song was just like her, it made little sense but filled him with a kind of peace.

He continued to think about his dear friend when he stumbled upon the realization that she was beautiful. In all honesty, he could never have denied that she was beautiful. Her short, silky, dark hair framed her face so perfectly. Her clear green eyes were filled with that inexplicable energy. Her bright smile that could warm his heart. Her pale skin that looked so soft. How the kimono she always wore hugged the curves of her body wonderfully. The outfit had seemed strange when he first saw her but now it seemed only natural for her.

Not only was she beautiful but she was kind and warm and...different. She was like no one else he had ever known. She lived for herself but to save others. She carried a gun but refused to kill. Her eyes and words seemed to hold such depth but her meanings were simple and light. She had appeared out of nowhere and wormed her way into his life. To befriend The Black Cat, most thought, was a fool's endeavor, so she was a fool. She was beautiful. She was strange. She was a fool. And he loved her.

He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. This realization did not hit him as suddenly as that she was beautiful. Rather that this settled over him and melted into his skin and further into his soul as if it were a truth he had been vaguely aware of for some time but was just now brought to light.

He glanced at the bottle of milk which sat next to him on the bench. Before Saya he would have drank the bottle and gone home to his little apartment. Now he wouldn't touch it until Saya was done, if there was any left. The little things always made her happy and if he had to give up a bottle of milk to see her smile he would do it in a heart beat. Her happiness meant more to him than even his position in Chronos and ever since he'd met her, he had seriously been thinking about giving up his job as an assassin to work with her as a sweeper. On the other hand, what would Chronos do if he tried to leave? Would they kill him? Would they kill Saya?

Saya's voice drifted down toward him from where she stood on the roof. She had come out of nowhere the same way she always did. He didn't need to worry about her. If even number XIII couldn't sense when she arrived, when he had been waiting for her, Chronos was going to have a hell of a time tracking her down.

He glanced up at her and took in every feature of her face and body. The way she stood tall with her hands clasped together against her chest. Her eyes were closed and her head tipped back slightly making her look almost serene. Her skin seemed to glow, not really reflecting the moonlight but almost producing its own light, its own warmth from the depths of her very being. He was watching her sing and he heard the ring of her voice but he was not listening to the words. He had tried to understand the meanings of those words but had failed every time and when he had asked Saya about it she would say, 'It's just a song, silly. I sing it because it's pretty, not because it has some hidden meaning.' He never questioned again and stopped looking for anything deep from the song, only listened to the beauty that Saya heard.

When the song ended Saya jumped down off the and landed next to him gracefully. She really was like a stray cat, living as she chose, going where she liked, always maintaining her grace and confidence.

"Hey, Train. Oh, is this for me?"

She snatched up the milk bottle and drank it with vehemence. Her calm demeanor had melted away to reveal her usual energy. He simply watched as a small trickle of milk escaped her lips and swirled its way down her neck. He watched it disappear under the neck of her kimono before she gasped for breath, having finished the bottle.

He found himself standing and moving toward Saya. He was aware, but not in control of his own actions. He just let instinct and emotion take over. His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned in toward her soft, warm skin. His tongue touched her neck and dragged along the line of milk. Up her neck, across her jaw, all the way to the corner of her lips. When the line of milk was gone he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. His arms tightened around her for a moment before he pulled his lips away. Even after they separated he did not release her and she did not push him away, but neither did she move toward him, she did not move at all. He could not read her expression and assumed he had stepped over his bounds.

"I'm sorry. That was...out of line. I'm very sorry."

He dropped his arms and turned away from her, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Wait, Train, you just surprised me." She put the empty bottle down on the bench and grabbed Train's arm. He tuned back to her and she flung her arms around his neck. "I didn't say it was bad, did I?" She smiled brightly up at him.

He wrapped her in his arms again and leaned in for another kiss, which she immediately returned. The kiss wasn't hungry or wild but not as sweet and tender as the last one. This kiss was loving and passionate. He felt her soft body pressing into his and her warmth reached him through their clothes. He wanted to feel more. He prodded her lips with his tongue and she quickly parted them to let him explore.

He could taste the milk as he memorized every inch of her mouth but there was another taste as well that could only be described as undeniably Saya. Her tongue pressed against his, sliding into his mouth from time to time and it became a dance. There were times when she would close her lips around his tongue and suck on it and he would return the favor.

Eventually they had to break apart for air and they stood, panting quietly, holding each other. Train gazed into Saya's clear green eyes and she looked back into his golden ones. She smiled at him and giggled a bit.

"I can't believe it, Train, you just got an amazing kiss from a super cute girl and you're still not smiling. Come on, one little smile for me?"

He was almost too nervous to ask her for what he wanted. He didn't want to insult her or put her in an awkward place, but he loved her and wanted her. She needed to know that.

"I...I want...to...make love with you. Would you let me?"

She slowly pushed his black jacket off of his shoulders before kissing the tattoo of the XIII on his collar bone.

"I love you, Train, and if it's with you I think I can do anything."

He kissed her again, with more urgency this time, and he reached behind her to untie the sash around her waist to let her kimono fall open. He looked down at her exposed chest. Her breasts were perfect, not too big or too small, and beautifully shaped. They were contained in a blue, cotton bra with kitty paw-print patterns on it. It was a front clasp so he was able to quickly unhook it and push it, and her kimono, away from her body so that she was left in only her underwear, which were a perfect match for her bra.

He stood at arms length, with his hands on her shoulders for a few moments just taking in her beauty. Her body was slim and well toned with softly curved hips and legs that seemed to go on forever. The cool night air swirled around her, causing her nipples to harden into tight little buds. She blushed under his gaze and the dusty pink color spread all the way down to her supple mounds. She started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Train, you're staring. It's embarrassing."

He took his hands away from her so that he could remove his shirt to reveal his lightly muscled chest and stomach. He kicked off his shoes before removing his pants as well. He stood before her in nothing but his plain black boxers, where there was a noticeable bulge.

"Now you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You shouldn't have been anyway, you're beautiful."

Her blush darkened at his words and she slipped out of her shoes so she could move closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his firm chest. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her down to lie on a blanket of their discarded clothes.

He kissed her soft lips briefly before letting his mouth roam down her neck. He licked and nipped the taut flesh lightly as he moved down and across her breasts. He took one in his hand, molding and kneading it, and took the other nipple in his mouth. He would suck and nibble on the sensitive nub, listening to the mewls of appreciation and would lick apologetically if he bit too hard.

His other hand, which had been resting on her hip, moved softly over her flat stomach and began to slip her underwear off her legs. When her last article of clothing had been removed he began to play with the dampening folds of her lower half. His fingers rubbed against her soft, slick skin before he began to pinch and roll her clit.

"Ahh. Train, that feels so good."

She arched her back and rocked her hips, wanting him to touch her more. Her body felt so hot and she needed to find some way to put out the flames that roared under her skin wherever Train's body and her own were in contact.

He looked up at her, not stopping his actions. Her face was flushed beautifully and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her short hair spread around her head like a halo of dark chocolate brown. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy but slowly they opened to reveal her jade orbs, which were glazed with lust and pleasure but still shown with love.

He stopped the movements of his hands and mouth and repositioned himself so that he was between her legs with one hand on either side of her and his hips pinning hers to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands twisting in his soft, brown hair. She swung her legs around his waist causing his boxers to slip slightly down his hips. He quickly understood what she wanted and stood to remove the last piece of clothing separating them and allowing his hard, throbbing cock to spring free.

He crawled back into the position he had just left. His lips were inches above hers and the swollen head of his manhood pressed against the lips of her entrance.

"This will probably hurt. Are you sure you want this?" His deep voice was husky with need but he was willing to back off if she said to.

"Train, please, don't make me wait any longer. Please, just do it, do it now."

She flung her legs around his hips again, forcing him forward and into her just a little bit. Her searing, wonderful heat made his mind go blank and he continued to push into her slowly until he reached her barrier.

"You're a virgin?"

"The life of a sweeper doesn't leave much time for romance."

"Neither does that of a number. This is your last chance to change your mind, you know that."

"Train, when have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to. If I wanted you to stop, I would have stopped you."

He nodded and pushed past the thin wall of skin that was her last line of defense. She screamed in pain and her blunt nails dug into the skin on his back. How ironic that the body that caused her such agony was the one she clung to for comfort.

He watched as the pain melted from her face and was replaced with dull pleasure and contentment. She rocked her hips into his, telling him that he could move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, stretching her tight muscles, allowing her to feel every inch of his thick, long, hard shaft, and himself to feel all of her slick, burning skin. He was gentle, moving slow and deep, searching for that one spot that would make her cry out with pleasure. He brushed that spot and she arched her back and clung tighter to him. He moved faster and hit that spot harder. He wanted her to feel only pleasure and wanted to be the one who brought it to her.

Words abandoned her and she let her body beg him to move faster, harder, deeper. She wanted more. She needed to feel everything she knew he could make her feel. She stared into his eyes as she moaned, hoping that he would understand her pleas. As if he had read her mind, he began to thrust faster, driving harder into her each time and always hitting that spot that sent electricity running through her veins. Her very blood was on fire and it felt incredible. With such amazing treatment, it was not long before she came, hard, screaming her release to the night sky. Her green eyes rolled back in ecstasy and her nails pierced his skin. When her inner muscles tightened further around him, Train nearly lost control but he did not want to cum inside her without protection. He tried to pull out so that he could release but her legs remained locked around him. She would not let him go and his body only continued to pound into her. He was so close and had to let her know.

"Saya, I'm going to cum. I need to pull out."

She only had the strength to shake her head 'no' but would not let her eyes leave his. At that moment he snapped and spilled his hot seed inside her. He stayed frozen for a moment, from the force of his orgasm, before slipping out and collapsing beside her, pulling her against his chest.

"Why, Saya? Why would you let me do that? What if you got pregnant?"

"I wouldn't mind if it was yours. I love you and, I would love to have your baby."

She smiled up at him. It seemed tired but no less warm than it always was. He loved her so much. A smile crept into his face and she flung her arms around him. She laughed with pure joy in her voice and he laughed with her. He smiled for her, only for her. He laughed with her, only with her. He loved her, only her. Only she could make him happy. He would leave Chronos and stay with her and maybe they would have a baby, and they could be a family. But first he had to get out of Chronos.

"Hey, Train," Saya's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "There's a festival tomorrow night and there will be a huge fireworks show. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"That's great! I'm going to find the perfect spot to watch the fireworks, away from all the crowds! It'll be so much fun!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll go but you have to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"My gun, Hades, I need you to look after it for a little while."

"Why? You always have that thing with you."

"I...I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. But do you promise to watch it for me?"

"I promise." She cuddled further into his chest and quickly fell asleep and he followed soon after.

Their peace would be short lived, however, if only they knew who hid in the shadows of the roof tops, watching them. The man with silver hair and lifeless, blue eyes stood, seething with rage at what he had just witnessed.

'That damn witch! That whore! How dare she seduce MY Train like that! She's even gotten him to give her Hades. That unworthy bitch will pay for bewitching him!' He gripped the sword at his side, Kotetsu. 'I'll wait until she's alone then slaughter her. That should save Train from her vile magic.' He vanished as if into thin air and began to plot the murder.

The next night

Saya walked along the busy streets of the small town. Children and adults ran through the streets happily. Small, brightly lit shops lined the roads along with several booths with games and food. Saya was looking for the perfect place to watch the fireworks, which would start in about forty-five minutes. Train would find her later, though he may only get there after the show began.

She began walking down an alley she knew would take her toward the port. The fireworks were always set to go off right above the water but the area was all but deserted during the festival. The sky was clear and the water reflected the full moon perfectly. This would be the perfect place to see the fireworks. She sat down on a large barrel to wait for Train. She lightly touched the large sleeve of her kimono where she had hidden Train's gun. She knew there was some reason he had given it to her but she felt she had to give it back. This gun could protect him from whatever had scared him so badly.

She heard footsteps coming down the alley and turned to see a man she had never met before. He had silver hair and blue eyes and was wearing a sword at his hip. Train must have invited him. That idiot was still shy about being alone with her. Oh well, this guy couldn't be that bad if he was a friend of Train's. She hopped down from the barrel and took a few steps toward the man, smiling warmly.

"Train told you to come here right? Well, he's not here yet, but I'm glad you're here, I could use the company."

He drew his sword and she noticed it didn't have a blade. She was definitely confused. Suddenly the sleeve of her kimono, which had held Hades, was gone, cut cleanly from the rest of her outfit. The gun bounced and skidded across the pavement behind the man. He raised what he had of his sword and swung downward. Pain bloomed in her shoulder and she fell to the ground, clutching the wound. He swung again and, again pain ripped through her, this time in her leg. He advanced towards her and his attacks became almost lazy. He didn't want to kill her just yet. He wanted her to suffer.

Her vision began to fade and she heard him muttering something about a witch, his Train, and the unworthy. Nothing made any sense and she was losing too much blood. She'd lost the strength to move and just tried to focus on the entrance to the alley, her heart crying out for Train to save her. She knew it was too late, she knew she was going to die, but she still wanted him to come for her and would not let go until he was there with her. She was vaguely aware that the attacks had stopped a moment before he appeared.

He ran around the corner, into the alley and was frozen by what he saw. Saya sprawled in the middle of the alley, her white kimono, as well as the pavement were dyed a sickly red from her blood. Her, usually clear, green eyes had become foggy and her soft, pale skin was now ashen. She was breathing but it was slow and shallow. He shifted his attention to the man standing between him and Saya. A man with silver hair and empty, blue eyes. Creed. Creed held a sword with an invisible blade. Train may have thought that of it as just a broken sword had it not been steeped in blood. Saya's blood. Since Train had joined Chronos he had killed countless people, but the thought Saya's blood made him sick to his stomach. Worse was the smile on Creed's face, and what he said could have torn out Train's heart.

"I was wondering when you'd show. I wanted to tell you personally that I finally released you from the nastiness that this witch has been casting over your life. So, let's get out of here."

Train snapped. He picked Hades up, off the ground and hit creed in the face with the but of the gun, hurling him into the wall and leaving him unconscious. Train knelt beside Saya, holding her in his lap, still clutching Hades. He could feel that she was shivering and when she looked up at him, he saw her eyes beginning to dim.

"T-train?"

Her voice was so weak and he nearly broke down in tears when he heard it,

"Try not to talk."

"I guess I really screwed this up?"

She tried to smile, to joke but it only broke his heart.

"I told you, please, don't talk."

She moved a shaky hand to his gun.

"I'm glad you took it back," Her hand moved to fiercely clutch his and her voice became firm, "Don't ever let go of it again. You know how to use it and it knows you."

"Stop it! This isn't goodbye so don't act like it is!"

The first explosion lit the sky and her eyes drifted behind him.

"The fireworks are so beautiful."

She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face. And she was gone.

"Saya."

The fireworks continued to flare in the sky behind them, the beautiful lights and colors a painful reminder that the world did not know Saya was dead. The world did not care. Only he cared.

Train knew that Creed was standing behind him and Train knew he would kill Creed for what he had done. The silver haired madman began to speak, words like knives in the gunman's heart.

"The enchantress is dead, Train. I have unlocked the chains that bound you. Now, let loose the Train of old."

"You bastard. I will never forgive you. You're a dead man, Creed."

"Oh, Train, seems the hex hasn't worn off yet."

Train stood, his body overcome with a stone still rage. He would kill Creed.

"This ends now."

He spun toward creed and the two began their fight.

It had been almost an hour since the battle with Creed had ended and now he could not remember how Creed had gotten away. The last few fireworks still brought color to the dark sky and he remembered how, at their peak, the clashing of gun against sword had harmonized with the explosions. Now, he sat beside Saya with ice cold tears running down his face. For whatever reason the strange, beautiful words of Saya's song invaded his thoughts. He tried to push them away but the words stuck to him and he was almost able to hear her singing for him.

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here, now, our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

He still didn't know what it meant but he could no longer ignore the words. The memory of her voice and her life was all he had left. He had left Chronos, he had no family, and the only person he had cared about lay dead in front of him. He had nothing left in this life, so he decided to die. The Black Cat would die and be reborn as a stray. He would make a new life for himself as a sweeper, as Train Heartnet, and he would be the one to carry Saya's memory until the day Creed was dead. Once Creed died, Saya could rest and Train could live for himself as he had learned from Saya. And when, at last, death came for him, Train would find Saya and she could sing and smile and laugh and he could be with her forever.

**I want to apologize right now for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. I would also like to say that if, at any time, the story seemed a bit lifeless, I wrote about 60% of this while watching a video about genocide so...yeah. I am also kicking myself for writing about the anime version when the manga version is better (anime worked better with my story line) so please don't hate on me, I've got it covered. Last thing, I know I changed some parts and quoted others but you can not deny that it works. Please send reviews, they make Shinofangirl happy. (yes, I did just speak in the third person.)Thank you for reading. **


End file.
